Camera
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang penting bagi angkatannya/Atau lebih tepatnya bagi anak-anak kelas tiga SMA sepertinya. Melakukan acara pemotretan untuk pengisian ijazah. Jadi otomatis para gadis harus terlihat cantik di selembar kertas yang akan menanggung hidup mereka nantinya./"Hari ini Sasuke-san yang memotret kita kan?/Hinata coba tersenyum manis/"Ulang sekali lagi."/"Eh!/RnR?


**Camera**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair :** **SasuHina**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **Typo, OOC,** **alur kecepetan.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Enjoy~**

 **OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **FluffTimeProject#30#**

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun yang sekarang tengah bersiap-siap di kamar mandi dengan keempat temannya. Tidak banyak yang ia lakukan, hanya melihat diri di kaca dan merapikan rambut indigo panjangnya yang di biarkan tergerai.

Tidak seheboh teman-temannya yang kini tengah sibuk memoles wajah mereka dengan bedak dan berbagai macam alat-alat rias lainnya. Dirinya cukup menambahkan lipgloss bening di bibir dan tersenyum kecil menatap kaca.

Kenapa hari ini mereka kompak melakukan hal yang bersamaan seperti itu?

"….."

Jawabannya simple saja-

"Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi giliranmu kan Sakura?" sahut seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang terikat _pony tail_ , gadis itu tengah sibuk memperbaiki alis dan bulu matanya. Saking semangatnya sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah hampir mencium kaca, berposisi sangat dekat sukses membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

Hh, sahabat-sahabatnya ini memang semangat sekali. Ya memang seharusnya seperti itu sih,

Hari ini adalah hari yang penting bagi angkatannya-

Atau lebih tepatnya bagi anak-anak kelas tiga sepertinya. Melakukan acara pemotretan untuk pengisian ijazah. Jadi otomatis para gadis harus terlihat cantik di selembar kertas yang akan menanggung hidup mereka nantinya.

Sang gadis berambut merah muda berdecak sebal, "Iya iya, sebentar lagi."

"Cepat Saku." Gadis bercepol dua di sampingnya ikut berbicara, begitu juga sosok gadis berambut terikat empat yang sekarang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

 **Trek-**

Suara bedak tertutup pelan, Sakura Haruno tersenyum manis pada dirinya di kaca. Merasa semua riasannya sudah sempurna-

"Oke, selesai. Ayo teman-teman kita harus cepat."

Beriringan dengan ketiga teman lainnya ikut selesai dan mengangguk kecil-

Berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi yang kini sudah hampir di penuhi dengan gadis-gadis remaja yang tengah berhias.

Hh, Hinata sukses menghela napas panjang. Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa seperti itu? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas dia ingin berhias juga, tapi apa daya dia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Di tambah lagi semangat yang semakin mengebu-ngebu keluar dari hasrat teman-temannya. Wajah yang berbinar, senyuman, rona merah di pipi?

"Hari ini benar-benar Sasuke-san yang akan memotret kita kan?" ujar Ino Yamanaka. Gadis _pony tail_ itu memulai pembicaraan.

Tenten, sang gadis bercepol dua mengangguk semangat, "Yup, dan aku yakin semua teman-teman semangat seperti itu gara-gara dia~"

Semua terkikik, begitu pula Hinata.

Sasuke Uchiha-

Laki-laki jenius berumur dua puluh lima tahun yang sejak beberapa tahun lalu menjadi _photographer_ langganan sekolahnya. Selain bakatnya yang tergolong menakjubkan karena mampu berkarir dengan sukses di usia muda, bukan hanya menjadi _photographer_ sekolah-sekolah tapi juga tak jarang banyak menerima _job_ untuk memotret model, makanan, atau bahkan pemandangan.

Semuanya bisa ia garap dengan muda-

Dan sekarang semangat semua teman-temannya terpompa adalah karena laki-laki itu akan memotret mereka.

Sang _photographer_ berkharisma, tampan nan jenius. Sangat sempurna-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melangkahkan kaki ke aula sekolah yang kini sudah di penuhi oleh murid-murid. Kebanyakan perempuan karena bagi murid laki-laki yang lain seakan bisa tuli mendengar teriakan bahkan nada memuja dari seluruh perempuan di sini.

Sabaku Temari, gadis terikat empat itu bersiul pelan, "Kita pergi selama beberapa menit dan aula ini sudah seperti pasar."

"Sebentar lagi giliran kelas kita, ayo urutan ku paling pertama~" tersenyum senang, Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Menyibak kerumunan di sana dengan alasan bahwa gilirannya hampir dekat.

Begitu juga dengan keempat gadis lainnya,

Dan Hinata-

Harus berusaha keras menerima senggolan, sikutan, geraman kesal dari beberapa perempuan karena berusaha menyerobot masuk.

Alhasil-

"….."

"Pe..permisi-"

"Permisi-"

Selang beberapa menit-

Fuah!

Berhasil!

Seakan udara kembali mengisi paru-parunya, Hinata bisa bernapas lega. Dirinya bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana Sakura yang di panggil oleh laki-laki berambut raven di sana.

Temannya berteriak senang, setengah berlari mendekati sang empunya-

Tersenyum manis, dan merona merah-

"…."

Ah tapi sayang sekali.

Hinata sedikit kesal, karena mendapati wajah laki-laki berambut raven itu seperti tidak merespon segala bentuk senyuman yang di keluarkan Sakura. Wajah sang Uchiha malah terlampau datar, dingin dan tidak menanggapi tangan temannya yang sengaja terulur untuk meminta kenalan. Sekedar ingin tahu-

Kerutan alis Hinata semakin dalam, wajah Sakura seperti lesu sejenak sampai akhirnya ia harus terpaksa tersenyum saat di foto oleh laki-laki pujaannya.

'Kenapa setidaknya dia mau membalas senyuman, Sakura-chan.' Membatin tidak suka dalam hati.

Pemotretan berakhir, Sakura menunduk lesu. Menghampirinya.

"Ino Yamanaka." Panggilan untuk Ino,

Hinata memperhatikan hal yang sama terjadi pada sahabat pirangnya, begitu juga Temari, Tenten, ah mungkin semua perempuan di sini. Sasuke hanya mengambil satu kali foto, dan semua selesai begitu saja-

Tanpa pengulangan, tanpa protesan dan tanpa ekspresi-

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"E..eh?!" kaget, Hinata kaget minta ampun saat namanya di panggil. Mengerjapkan maniknya singkat, mendapatkan tepukan pelan dari Sakura.

"Semoga lancar, Hinata~" gadis itu menatap sedih, seolah dia akan mengalami hal yang sama. Meskipun Hinata sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki di sana. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

" _Arigatou,_ Sakura-chan~" berjalan menghampiri sosok itu.

 **OoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

Menundukkan kepalanya singkat dan mencoba duduk, menetralkan dirinya dari gugup. Dia memang pada awalnya tidak suka di foto apalagi oleh orang lain, tapi untuk kali ini apa daya, Hinata tidak bisa menolak kan?

Pandangan Lavender itu tidak sengaja bersirobok dengan Onyx sang Uchiha, wajah itu masih tetap datar. Sebelum akhirnya bibir itu berbicara-

"Kelas berapa?" dia bertanya-

Hinata mengerjap pelan, 'Apa kelas juga di tanya?'

"A..ah, kelas 3-A." Menjawab cepat, melihat Sasuke tengah mencatat sesuatu di kertas kecil, kemudian kembali membetulkan kamerannya.

"Rileks, coba tersenyum dan lihat ke arah kamera." Berujar datar, Hinata mengangguk paham.

Tersenyum?

Hinata adalah gadis yang memiliki imajinasi luar biasa, jadi jika ia di suruh tersenyum oleh seseorang biasanya dia akan reflek membayangkan hal-hal lucu yang sering terjadi di sekitarnya-

'Hm, bayangkan saat Sakura-chan makan burger dan wajahnya belepotan saus, hihi. Oh mungkin saat Ino-chan hampir menangis karena di kejar anjing.'

Tak sampai beberapa detik-

"Ph~"

Sebuah senyuman tulus terpampang di wajah cantiknya, lengkungan bibir yang terlihat sempurna, gurat merah tipis dan manik Lavender yang berbinar pelan-

Sukses membuat Sasuke yang tengah mengambil foto,

 **Klik-**

Menekan tombol mengambil gambar-

"…." Laki-laki itu terdiam-

Hinata mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula. "Sudah, Sasuke-san?" bertanya pada _photographer_ di hadapannya.

"…." Tidak ada respon-

"…."

Mungkin sudah-

Mengendikkan bahu sejenak, berniat untuk bangkit dari posisinya-

Sebelum-

"Tunggu." Suara _baritone_ menghentikannya, langkah kaki Hinata terhenti. Tubuhnya reflek berbalik menghadap ke sumber suara.

"I…iya?" sedikit takut saat mendapati sang Uchiha memanggilnya, ada apa? Apa dia salah berpose sampai-sampai untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia lah yang mendapat panggilan dari Sasuke.

Laki-laki raven itu mengadahkan wajahnya kembali, menatap Hinata-

"Duduk lagi." Memerintahkannya untuk duduk.

Eh?!

"Ta..tapi bukannya Sasuke-san hanya mengambil foto satu kali?" bertanya bingung, semua orang di sana juga bingung.

"Duduk." Tanpa bantahan.

Hinata tidak bisa mengelak-

Apa dia terlihat jelek di sana? Apa dialah satu-satunya gadis di sini yang tidak mulus mengambil gambarnya?

Pikirannya panik, kembali duduk dan menatap takut ke arah Sasuke.

"Rambutmu berantakan, rapikan lagi." Sang Uchiha berujar lagi.

Terkejut, cepat-cepat Hinata merapikan rambutnya. Setahunya ia sudah benar kok menyisir rambutnya. Tapi kenapa berantakan lagi?!

"Su..sudah."

"Hn. Aku akan mengambil fotomu."

Mengangguk kecil, tersenyum kembali saat kamera itu memotret wajahnya.

Tidak perlu lama-

Sasuke memandang hasil foto jepretannya, Hinata kali ini tidak berani bangun.

"Ba..bagaimana Sasuke-san? Sudah selesai?"

"….."

Tidak menyangka-

"Senyumanmu kaku, ulang lagi."

"E..eh?!"

Seluruh gadis di sana kontak terbelalak lebar, tidak percaya. Padahal menurut mereka pose yang di keluarkan Hinata tadi sudah cukup di bilang bagus kok? Kenapa harus di ulang lagi.

Bertambah panik-

"U..ulang lagi?"

"Hn." Memposisikan kameranya.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, kembali tersenyum, masih mencoba rileks-

 **Klik-**

Foto terambil-

Dan kali ini-

"Ulangi sekali lagi."

 _What?!_ Satu kali lagi?! Memangnya ada yang salah dari wajahnya?!

"U..um." terus tersenyum, mengeluarkan wajah terbaiknya.

'Jangan gugup, jangan gugup, jangan-' belum sempat menyelesaikan doa batinnya.

"Ulang."

 **Klik-**

"Satu kali lagi."

 **Klik-**

"Tidak ada yang bagus, ulang."

Serasa ingin menangis. Sebegitu buruknya kah wajahnya, sampai-sampai hanya dirinya yang harus mengulang hampir lima kali. Sekarang wajahnya sudah tidak bisa tersenyum lagi, berbalik seperti tadi. Bibir yang tanpa sadar merengut, pipi yang mengembung, manik berkaca-kaca, dan rona merah karena malu.

 **Klik-**

Sasuke mendapatkannya-

"Sekali lagi."

"Sa..Sasuke-san, apa sudah cukup?"

"Ulang."

"Hu..huee, apa wajahku jelek? Sampai harus di ulang lagi?!" setengah merengek, keluar sudah sifat tersembunyinya. Menahan malu karena tatapan semua teman-temannya. Dan Sasuke yang entah kenapa sudah berada dekat di hadapannya.

Mendengar rengekan gadis indigo itu membuat sang empunya menurunkan kameranya, menatap Hinata.

"…" laki-laki itu terdiam, sampai akhirnya mendengus pelan.

"Selesai." Berujar singkat,

"Eh? Benar?!" sukses mengembalikan semangat Hinata. Senyuman sang empunya langsung terlihat. Anggukan kecil di berikan Sasuke.

"Kembalilah."

"Ta..tapi sebelum itu, a..apa boleh aku mengambil hasil potretanmu Sasuke-san? Aku ingin membawanya pulang." Berujar pelan dengan nada memohon.

Tidak mempan-

Sasuke malah bangkit dari posisinya yang sedari tadi entah kenapa berjongkok, dan kini menatapnya datar.

"Hn, tidak."

Kecewa-

Menunduk pelan, "Ba..baiklah kalau begitu." Hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Tapi kalau kau ingin melihat hasil yang kuambil tadi, kau bisa melihatnya nanti."

Tubuh itu terhenti sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia menoleh. "Boleh Sasuke-san?"

Sang Uchiha mengangguk pelan, memberikan sebuah kartu nama padanya. Membuat Hinata sedikit bingung-

"Datanglah ke studio ku besok, akan kutunggu." Berujar singkat, dan membiarkan sosok gadis itu terdiam membeku di sana.

"…."

"…"

"…."

Apa tadi?

Melihat foto-foto jeleknya-

Di studio?

Lho?!

Untuk apa?!

Kenapa foto-foto gagal yang harusnya di hapus dengan cepat harus di simpan di studio segala? Bukannya tadi wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas, sampai-sampai harus di ulang beberapa kali?

Lalu kenapa?

"…."

Hinata gagal paham-

Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya cepat, 'Apa Sasuke-san ingin mengerjaiku atau dia ingin memerasku dengan menggunakan hasil jepretan jelek tadi?' spekulasi aneh muncul cepat di otaknya.

Sudah pasti kan?

Mana mungkin-

Sasuke menganggap fotonya yang bagus dan sengaja menyuruhnya untuk mengulang beberapa kali?

Benar kan?

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Untuk yang ini, bukan sequel dari fic apapun. Jadi OS beneran muahaha :v untuk kalian yang sudah mau repot-repot baca fic SasuHina Mushi, bahkan sampai riview, fav dan follow juga. Arigatou #bighug# :3 :D

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
